Triggered By Fire
by wolly0330
Summary: The Hunger Games peetas point of veiw. Going by each chapter according to the book. READ !
1. Chapter 1

**Triggered by Fire**

When I opened my eyes the sun hasn't even made its presence known over district 12. Darkness roamed outside the window. I wanted to sleep in today but my Mother insisted that we keep the bakery open today of all days. She wouldn't know, and if she did know how I felt she doesn't care. Never have, never will. My mother, people call her the witch. They try to conceal it behind my back but I hear and know it. I have always paid attention to little details in life, even if they are made to be hidden. I don't mind much though; my Father makes sure that our name isn't tarnished by the women he married. After lying in bed for what seemed like an hour I finally throw my legs over the side of the bed and my feet make contact with the cold floor.

I never wake my brothers they always get to sleep in. Russell is my eldest brother he's 20. My other brother is 17 his name is Anpan. Anpan and I are still in the reaping; Russell escaped it 2 years ago. Lucky him. The reaping's at Two O'clock but our bakery opens at Four AM for the early traders. Usually we almost never get any buyers before the reaping's but after we have hundreds trying to buy the best for the celebration that there child were spared. I go to my drawer and put on a simple white shirt and blue jeans. When I walk down stairs my father is already awake and pulling a fresh loaf of bread out of the oven. He doesn't see me so I slip to the other side of him to ice the cakes.

"Ah, Peeta. You're up early." He says simply as I start frosting a cake like I do every morning.

"Well Mother told me that we were open today so I decided to lend you a hand." I smile towards him. He returns the smile less heartily. I have to smile today or I will be driven insane about the upcoming events. We don't talk much while working, better concentrate then mess up or Mom wont handle it. Usually it's a beating for me and a strong screeching at for my brothers and father. I just tell myself it's only because I'm the youngest but who am I fooling. When I'm done putting a nice white base for the cake I start adding the detail with piping. I carefully move the icing filled tube in different designs on the white surface.

"Shit," my father curses, he rarely curses unless he burnt something or if he made the wrong type of bread. This almost never happens. "Peeta can you do me a favor and feed this to the pigs before your Mom wakes up. I burnt some bread." He burnt the bread, just like I have many times. Once on purpose. I put the tube down and take the bread diligently so I don't burn myself. When I open the door and walk outside the door I hear the bell jingle behind me. The air is crisp and cold. It feels clean, besides all the coal dust flying around. I'm glad in a way that I don't live in the seam; the dust is so thick there that almost everything is covered. The pig pen is around the back where the extra ovens are. When I reach the animals I rip a piece of bread and throw it over the fence, I can't help but glance at the apple tree. Force of habit, I guess. In the distance I hear our bakery bell ring.

"Customer?" I say silently to myself. No one ever comes before the reaping. I quickly finish ripping and throwing the bread over the fence for the pigs to see who it was. The bell jingles again and I quicken my pace. Right as I turn the corner I see who it is. Gale. He was tall, olive skinned, and muscular. Then again most of the seam men are, but I know it was him. No other man wakes this early on the reaping days. Except for Katniss Everdeen. Katniss is the only reason I look at the apple tree in the back, she is the only reason why I would ever burn bread on purpose, and she's the only person I am terrified to talk to. Gale is her best friend, maybe more. And I am extremely jealous over him. I have loved Katniss Everdeen since the first day of school where she sung and every bird stopped chirping outside, and when I stopped breathing. I was robbed that day, she took my heart. Then about 6 years later I heard her father was killed in a mine explosion, it hurt me that she hurt so much. Everything went downhill for her and her sister from there.

Katniss was 11 and she was buying food, trading, and basically being a Mother for her sister. I haven't seen Mrs. Everdeen in two months; everyone knew something was wrong. They were losing weight fast, eventually they stopped going to school. I would have thought they have starved until a rainy night my Mother caught her looking through our garbage bin. I went to shoo Katniss off before my mother caught her but I was too late. She stepped in front of me cursing up a storm I followed her outside to watch her yell at Katniss. While Mom was yelling I made eye contact with Katniss hollow gray ones. She looked even worse than ever, so small and skinny. She was going to die. I just knew it. I ran inside and went to work. I was going to bake some bread, then burn the bread slightly, just enough so we couldn't sell it but good enough to eat. Perfect. When my mother came back inside I presented the burnt bread to her.

"You worthless child!" She yelled at me and grabbed a wire sitting on the counter. I wasn't prepared for her to hit me. I barley had enough time to shut my eyelid before the metal string whipped along my face. I immediately dropped the bread and covered my eye and cheek trying to stop the pain from spreading. "Pick them up! Now!" She dropped the wire and it clattered on the floor. I kneeled down and picked them up. I opened the back door and walked out into the bone chilling rain. "Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature!" I wasn't even a child any more I was a stupid _creature, _"Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!"

I sloshed my way to the pen not making eye contact with Katniss fearing she would see my welt. When I heard the back door slam shut I quickly looked behind me then tossed the two loafs of bread to Katniss. Then quickly walked to the back door. I went and found my father before my mother could beat me anymore. That was the closest I have ever gotten with the girl. I doubt she even remembers the encounter.

When I made it back to the bakery my mom and brothers were awake. We made bread and cake until noon then I washed up and got dressed for the reaping. I put a nice collared shirt on with a blue tie. Reaping clothes I call them, we have to look nice to basically get sold to the capital. That's what the Hunger Games are a matter of 23 dead and 1 alive. The worse thing is this is the 74th Hunger Games, over 1000 kids have died just so the capitol can prove there point. No rebellion. We get it but no they want up to make sure we keep getting it, each year, for everyone to watch. This year my name is going to be in the bowl merely 5 times out of 1000 names, while the seam children fill the bowl by 3/4th. They need oil and wheat I think, they get supplied for a whole year for each person in the family if they put their name in more than the required amount.

I finally arrived at the ceremony spot around 1:00 PM to sign in. Then I stood where the 16 year olds stand and waited for the area to fill. I saw Katniss file into her spot in the 16 zone and I felt better. She looked beautiful; her hair was braided on top of her head and she was wearing an elegant blue dress. Effie Trinket made her announcements, and then our Mayor made the speech he gave every year. About the Hunger Games and capitol, I never really paid any attention because I am too nervous to even concentrate.

"Ladies first!" Effic Trinkent said in her stupid and _ridiculous _capitol voice. It bothers me greatly. _Not Katniss, please not Katniss. _I think to myself and clutch my sweaty hands into a ball from the anticipation of the moment. Effie took the paper out and unfolded it she read out "Primrose Everdeen!" Oh, no. Yes it isn't Katniss, but it's her 12 year old younger sister. My dad calls her the sweetheart of the seam. She's so young I couldn't even fathom how she would survive. Then it all happened in a rush.

"Prim!" A broken cry comes out of the 16s zone. _No Katniss. _"Prim!" Katniss voice yells again, I watch as she rushes past me. _Katniss don't! No Katniss! _I yell inside my brain hoping she would hear me, though it was futile. She swopped Prim behind her back in one swift movement then she says it. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block out what just happened. When I opened them again a deep pain was aching in my chest and unveiling its self to ever cell in my body. An icy chill went down my spine as her sister screeched her name in hysterics.

Gale went behind and grabbed Prim; it looked like Katniss was getting upset. She stepped on the stage and approached the pick capitol women. "What's your name?" She asked too happily. What is wrong with this woman? Katniss just basically sacrificed herself for her sister and she is acting like it was the best thing imaginable.

"Katniss Everdeen." She speaks strongly with no waver of her voice. Then without knowing I put my three middle fingers to my lip and hold it out to her, soon every one follows me. It was beautiful act but Haymitch, as drunk as he was, wobbles up on stage and says something to Katniss no one can understands then skydives off the stage knocking himself out. The peace keepers brought out a stretcher and took him away.

"What an exciting day!" Effie says still too happily. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" Way too happy. Before I can even recognize what she said she dips her hand into the bowl full of paper and pull a folded rectangle paper out. My stomach plummets realizing what she just did, I clutch my fist even tighter. "Peeta Mellark!" Numb. Nothing. I can't feel anything. _What just happened? _I think. My face turned cold and I became clammy. Everything was silent until Clover Hilt hit me to make me move to the peacekeeper on the end of the aisle. My legs moved without permission to the man. Before I knew it I was taking steps on the stage. "Our 74th Hunger Games tributes!" I can now feel the grim feeling of no return, this is real. I turn to Katniss and stare into to her eyes. We shake hands and I squeeze hers trying to give her reassurance I didn't have. Because I knew I wouldn't make it as long as she was there, she will win while I will fall.

**A/N: Hey guys hoped you liked it! I might not continue this but if I do this will be a fun, time passing story for me. The type I write when I feel like it. Let me know if you think this is worth continueing! Happy holidays! Make sure you check out my other stories! Reviews!**

**~Wolly**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guy's according to the book this is technically chapter 3 but chapter 2 was basically a flash back for Katniss. The non-flashback parts I combined with chapter 1. It may be one less chapter than the book unless I decide to do something different so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

We were immediately rushed away to the Justice Building after the Anthem is played. When I walk into the building I am to be isolated. I always hated to be alone unless I had some paints with me, that's when I do my best work. When I'm alone in the bakery the cakes are my easel and the icing is my paint. I almost never get to buy paints, not because of money issues, just because I'm me. "Why do_ you _need paints?" My mother says. "That's wasting supplies on the likes of you." _Just because I am the youngest. _I always tell myself. Now all I want to do is paint. I start to panic thinking that no one is coming to see me until the door opens and my Dad walks in with an attempt of a comforting smile. Instead of comfort it brings me the opposite.

He sits on the velvet couch right next me and claps his hand on my lap. I stare at the hand and admire all the scars and burn marks on his short nailed, stubby, fat fingers. He got this all from baking. "One day you will respect your mother." He once spoke to me when I was young. "On that day I will find mine that I have lost so many years ago." Little moments such as that defined my father that had few words to say. They didn't even happen often. I don't know why that washed up in my memory, it happened so many years ago. Soon the hand that sat on my leg didn't become a burden but a sign of comfort and love. I looked up at my father's sad Caribbean blue eyes. I watched as his lips curl into a sad smile and one lonely tear fell from his eye and traced his face until it slipped off and landed on the couch. With urgency he wrapped his arms around me, pushed my head on his shoulders, and squeezed me tightly.

"I love you." He spoke into my ear. "Remember that Peeta. I love you." I nod my head slowly in his shoulder and wrap my arms around his broad back. We stayed like this until a peace keeper asked for him to step out. He looked at me one more time, smiled sadly, then kisses my forehead and walks out. I watched as he left the room and the door shut with a slam. Alone once more.

Not for long though soon my brothers came in. They gave me hugs and they talked strategies to get out of the area. It went one ear out the other until Russell said an idea that caught my attention. "How about that girl Katniss? Isn't she the one that shoots the squirrels?" He turns and asks me.

"Yeah, right in the eye. Every time. Why?" I reply now getting interested.

"Well, how different is shooting animals and humans? Peeta she's your best shot. Ally her. If you don't I think she will be your biggest issue. Before the games befriend her, make her trust you." I turn to him and stare at him like he was crazy, but then again it is a good idea. If I befriend her she will trust me and I will have a better shot to save her. This is most likely the exact opposite reason to ally her in his eyes but it works for me. I nod my head slowly.

"I like it. Good idea, I'm going to keep that in mind Russ. Thanks." I smile at him and he smiles back.

The peace keepers come to take them away. "See you soon little bro." Russell said with lost hope and ruffled my hair. I look at Anpan; he had a grief stricken face and he looks pale as a ghost.

"Anpan, it looks like your about to go into the games, cheer up." I tell him with a toothy grin and he returns the smile a little and walks out. I assume that is my last visitor. The door opens once again and I see my Mother scowl walk into the door.

"Peeta." She speaks to me and nods her head.

"Hi," I say politely. I could tell this is going to be awkward.

"Well, Katniss? The little seam girl that feeds us squirrels." She speaks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, what about her?" I ask half defensive, half curios. Her time has to be running out soon. She's been here for almost 10 minutes now.

"She's a survivor that one," she pauses and looks down at her long nails. "Perhaps District 12 may have a winner this year." Then she stands up looks at my feet and makes her eyes to my face. It was like she was judging me on my looks. "Hmm." She says with a high pitched tone. I choke back tears as watch her walk to the door. "I would like to leave now!" She yells as she knocks on the door repeatedly. The door opens and a peace keeper appears. "Ah yes, I'm done her." I watch with blurry eyes, the man stepped aside as she walked past without a second glance. When he shuts the door I am once more alone with only the pathetic weeps of the youngest son. _Just because I'm the youngest. _I think, but now I can't convince myself anymore. No respect for her. Never.

A knock on the door disturbs me, I quickly rub my eyes dry and a peace keeper comes in. "We need to leave for the station Mr. Mellark, come along." I nod my head quickly and rush out of the sorrowful room. I am escorted to a small black car. I have been into a car once or twice but none like this. This one had to be expensive with its custom tires and detail. No one in district 12 had anything more expensive then this car, not even the Mayor. I step into the car and it's very dark; the lighting was dark, windows tinted, leather seats black. I don't bother buckle in my seat belt, god forbid I get in a car accident. That was the last thing on my mind. The car ride was short and smooth.

In about 10 minutes we arrive at the train station as soon as I step out of the vehicle hundreds of cameras are pointed on my face. I glance over and I see Katniss is having the same issue, her face is blank but her eyes show a slight annoyance of the people. I try to put on a brave face, soon I realize how pathetic I look with my red blotchy eyes from crying and I give up not caring anymore. I stand at the train doorway staring at the swarming insect as they try to get the best shot at the two next victims of District 12. After a few minutes of the sounds of clicking we could walk into the train, the doors shuts silently behind us. The train moves soon as the door closes, I look at Katniss as the train starts. She looks magnificent, her eyes shut slightly as the train accelerates to top speed. I am also quite surprised at the speed but watching her is so much better then regarding my own feelings towards this event.

I take my eyes off her and walk into my sleeping chamber. When I walk in I shut the door after Efiie tells me everything that's here, I can use it all. I only have one hour until supper so I'm will make this last. I look at the bed and it's three times bigger than mine. I sit at the edge and glance over at my left and see a dresser full of clean cloths. I lay on the bed and actually feel how comfortable it is. I have no idea what took over me but I stand on the best and start to jump. I find myself laughing as all the covers are getting messed up while jump up and down. Pillows that were originally placed at the headboard are now squished and off the bed. After my fun I jump of the bed and walk to the bathroom. "Whoa." Is all that could escape my lips as I stare at the marble sink and the huge shower. I opened the curtain to find where the water come out of. There are about a dozen of buttons and one knob to adjust the heat.

I take of my clothing and step into the shower and click away, I really had no idea what I was doing. I didn't live in the Seam but I never had a chance to take a shower. I felt warm water fall over my body and it smelled like a warm summer rain, I scrubbed my hair of all the dirt and coal dust. This is the cleanest I felt ever. I stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry my hair and body off. I put the towel on my waist and walk to the dresser; I pull out a sky blue, long sleeved shirt. The top of the shirt had 3 buttons that were unbuttoned. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and looked at myself in the full body length mirror. I looked nice, these were better than all the clothing in my wardrobe at home. Home. I sat on the edge of my bed and thought about the pathetic starving District 12. I was going to miss it, the dust and everything. Especially my brothers and father. It now sets that I will never see them again, or district 12 in person.

I am disturbed by slurred speaking outside my door. I stand up and open the and see Haymich outside my door sitting down with a bottle of Wine. "Uhhh, excuse me." I say to him cause he was blocking my way. He half grumbled and half slurred something in reply. "What? Haymich move." I say strictly getting annoyed.

"Sleep… tucks me in bed." I could barely make this out of his slurred mouth. I had to hold a laugh in at his drunken state outside my door. I walk into the bathroom and put cold water in my hands and walk back to Haymich.

"Move." I say one more time. He doesn't budge. _Oh well. _I think as I dump the frigid water from my hands to his head.

"What the Hell!" he says as he springs up. I shake the water from my hand at my side. His gray tangled hair is soaked with water and it drips on his angry face. He angrily wipes the water from his face and walks away.

"Where are you going?" I say loudly to him with a smile as he stomps off.

"I'm going to take a nap!" he hollers at me with a glance. I try to contain my laughter at his drunken state. I always wanted to do that to a drunken man, finally I got the opportunity. After I was done laughing I realized maybe doing that to Haymich wasn't the best idea especially he was my mentor. _Oh well I'll pay him back one way or another. _I think. I walk to the dinning cart of the train and sit, I always hate being late so I get here early. I fiddle with my thumbs until I see Effie Trinkets pink wig make her way into the room. Katniss follows her into the room; I watch her eyes make way to the empty seat next to me.

"Where's Haymich?" Effies say happily.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," I reply as straight faced as I could. I am laughing in the inside but it seems that I hiding my emotions pretty well by the looks of it.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," Effie's says and relaxes her shoulders. Katniss and Effie take a seat from across me. Soon as they sit the first course of food arrives; soups and glory. I wolf everything down and ignore Effie's warning about keep a pace more food is coming. This was so good I didn't know how I could contain myself. During the main course Effie says, "At least, your two have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their bare hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion." I paused at this rude comment especially since the two last year were from the seam. I remembered when they were called the girl; she had a hard time walking on the stage because she was so weak and skinny. I risked taking a looked at Katniss; I could feel her anger pulsing off her. She threw down her fork and knife and ate everything with her hands. I looked down and smiled at her retaliation. After I was done eating I felt sick, everything I just inhaled was risking coming up. I wasn't used to rich food as this; the only time I ate rich food was when a cake or some cookies didn't get sold. That was rare. I looked at Katniss and she was looking not too well herself, her hand rested on her bloated stomach. We were lead to a different area to watch the recap on the reaping on every district. Almost everyone in the first 5 districts looked huge, a boy that had a crippled foot from 10,a tiny 12 year old from District 11 and a huge boy from the same district.

Our district was a hard one to watch, well for me at least. I looked at Katniss' and she looked sad seeing her family. The anthem ends and the program is turned off. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

I laughed because this reminded me of the incidence with Haymich before the dinner. "He was drunk. He's drunk every year." I say while chuckling quietly.

"Every day," Katniss adds to my surprise, she has a smile on her face. This makes me smile even more.

"Yes," Effie's hisses in a low tone. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymich can well be the difference between your life and death!" She finishes yelling, which surprises me.

As on cue Haymich stumbles into the room. "I miss supper?" he slurs, then he vomits and slips face first into the bile.

"So laugh away!" Effie yells even louder and walks over the vomit and Haymich out of the horrible smelling room.

**A/N: So yes I have continued this! I was really bored Christmas day so I started typing away. To let you guys know the first song to the Hunger Games soundtrack is out! It is called "safe and sound" by Taylor Swift Feat. The Civil Wars! It's amazing! Look it up! Have a great break, may the odds be ever in your favor! Review!**

**~Wolly**


End file.
